


Truth Is I Lied

by dragonydreams



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lie is not always better than the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Is I Lied

**Author's Note:**

> This is my maiden voyage into the Brothers & Sisters fandom, so please be kind.

**Title:** Truth Is I Lied  
 **Author:** Elisabeth  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** Brothers  & Sisters  
 **Pairing:** Justin/Rebecca  
 **Word Count:** ~3600  
 **Summary:** A lie is not always better than the truth.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for 2.14 "Double Negative". Story picks up in the middle of the episode.  
 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Ken Olin  & Jon Robin Baitz.  
 **Thanks to** [](http://eowyn-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eowyn-girl.livejournal.com/)**eowyn_girl** for the beta.  
 **Feedback:** Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing, especially new pairings.  
 **Author's Note:** This is my maiden voyage into the Brothers  & Sisters fandom, so please be kind.

Rebecca stood at the table, surrounded by all of the Walkers. The now-familiar subtle tensions within the family were both comforting and distracting.

So were Justin's eyes on her.

She wasn't looking at him – she was looking everywhere except at him – but she could feel them. She knew that if she met his eyes she would no longer to be able to uphold the lie.

She wasn't a Walker.

It was a truth she still had trouble believing. She loved this family. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. Only now she found out that she didn't. She did not belong there, with them.

She suddenly felt suffocated, being surrounded by so many Walkers.

Tugging on Justin's arm, still not looking directly at him, she said, "Dance with your sister."

"Okay," he responded, sounding surprised. He followed her onto the dance floor, eyes roaming over the expanse of her bare back.

Rebecca turned and eagerly went into Justin's arms as the music changed to a slow song. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms winding around his neck, still afraid to meet his eyes.

Justin tried to remain a gentleman, keeping his hands on her hips, staying away from naked flesh. He knew that Rebecca was his sister. There were no longer any possible doubts. DNA didn't lie.

His thoughts kept replaying his conversation with Tommy and Kevin on the beach earlier. Ever since they'd mentioned Rebecca and nakedness in the same sentence, his thoughts had drifted to the possibility of what he would do if she wasn't his sister. He was ashamed to admit that Rebecca not being his sister wouldn't be the worse thing in the world.

Once that idea entered his mind, he wasn't able to ignore the things that made Rebecca a great woman, and not just a great sister. She was beautiful and sexy. She was fun to be around. She had seen him through some of his worst times and remained by his side.

That he loved her was undeniable. But what if that love was more than familial?

He'd ignored those thoughts. Pushed them out of his head as fast as they'd entered. She was his sister and that was that. Only, for a few days, it was possible that she wasn't, and he'd allowed himself to hope.

Rebecca sighed, relishing the feel of Justin's arms around her. Except, they weren't.

She pulled back a bit, forcing herself to look at him properly.

"Why are you so stiff?" she asked.

"Stiff?" Justin repeated, wondering if his body was betraying his thoughts. "I'm not stiff."

"You are," Rebecca said. She slid one hand down his arm to where his hand rested firmly on her hip. She lifted his hand and placed it on her lower back, shivering at the feel of his flesh against hers.

Justin felt her shiver and suppressed the urge to do so himself. "Are my hands cold?"

"No," Rebecca answered, repeating the action to bring Justin's other hand to her back. She returned her arms to their place around his neck. "There, that's better. Isn't it?"

Justin swallowed and drew her back against his body. "Yeah, better," he managed to squeak out.

His hands burned, touching her so intimately. One of his hands traveled up her back and he bit back a groan as the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra was driven home. Suddenly, all he could feel were her breasts pressed against his chest and to his horror he began to harden.

Pulling away abruptly, Justin muttered an apology and headed for the balcony.

"Justin, wait," Rebecca called after him. When he didn't even pause, she went after him.

She found him clutching the edge of the balcony, breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pressing a hand to his back.

"Nothing," Justin snapped. "Go back inside."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Rebecca insisted.

"I can't," Justin said, refusing to look at her.

"I thought we could trust each other," Rebecca said. "I told you my biggest fear, and you were there for me. Let me in."

Justin laughed, finally turning to face her. "Do you know why I was there for you?"

"Because you're my friend, and my brother," Rebecca said, automatically.

"You want the truth?" Justin laughed again. "The honest to God truth?"

"Of course," Rebecca said. "Always."

"I went with you because a small part of me hoped that you weren't my sister. You were right, when you told me the results, a part of me was disappointed that you are really William Walker's daughter."

"What?" Rebecca staggered back, feeling like she'd been slapped. "You don't want me to be your sister?"

"I want you," Justin said, capturing her hand so she couldn't move away from him. "That's the problem."

"I don't understand," Rebecca said. It couldn't be what she thought. He couldn't be as big a freak as she was.

"God, don't you see. If you weren't my sister, then these thoughts and feelings that I've been having lately would be okay. Things that no man should ever think about his sister," Justin admitted.

"What are you saying?" Rebecca nervously asked.

"It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything. I'll get over it. I swear that I will. It's just that when I thought we might not be related, I couldn't stop thinking about how great a couple we would make."

"Justin…" Rebecca couldn't believe her ears. She'd told Justin what she'd thought he had wanted to hear. She'd thought that she would lose him if they weren't siblings. She never let herself believe that he could feel the same way about her that she had begun to feel about him.

"I know," he said, cutting her off. "I know, there's something wrong with me. I know that it's because we only met like a year ago that I'm even thinking this way. I'll figure a way to turn those feelings off, I swear. I'll—"

She shut him up with a kiss.

Justin kissed her back until he remembered who he was kissing, before pushing her away.

"Rebecca, what are you doing? You're my sister," he reminded her.

"I'm not," she breathily said.

"Come again?" Justin asked.

"I'm not your sister," she repeated.

"But you said that David wasn't your father," Justin reminded her. "Which makes you still my sis—"

"I lied," Rebecca admitted.

"You lied?" Justin parroted.

"I was afraid I would lose you. All of you. But mostly you. I thought you wouldn't want me in your life if you weren't my brother."

"I told you I would be there for you no matter what," Justin told her.

"I know. I wanted to be a Walker so much. I loved being a part of your family. I loved everything about it." She paused to take a deep breath. "Except for the part that meant that I was your sister."

Rebecca held her breath as she met Justin's eyes.

"You're not my sister," Justin said, hope in voice, a smile on his lips.

"I'm not your sister," Rebecca confirmed, smiling.

"So it's okay for me to kiss you," Justin clarified.

"You can even do more than kiss me," Rebecca saucily replied.

"Oh, don't tempt me," Justin said, pulling her in to his arms.

"Then what if I want to do more than kiss you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm hearing a lot about kissing, but not experiencing so much of it," Justin teased her.

"Let's see what we can do about that," Rebecca said, pulling him into a kiss.

After too brief a time, Justin pulled back and looked around. "We really shouldn't be doing this here."

Rebecca looked around, as if only now remembering that there was a full clan of Walkers in the next room.

"You wanna get out of here?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Justin asked, his tone showing how needless the question was.

After a quick goodbye, or as quick as any goodbye with the Walker family could be, they finally made it to Rebecca's car.

"Where to?" she asked. "We can't go to my mom's."

"We can go to mine," Justin suggested.

"Really? What if Nora comes home?" Rebecca asked.

"It's not like she checks in on me when she gets home from these things. Not anymore, at least," Justin said.

"I'd feel weird making out with you in that house," Rebecca admitted.

"Would you rather go somewhere to make out in the car?" Justin asked, laughing.

"Of course not," Rebecca said. "It's just that we haven't thought this through. I mean, they don't know we're not related. If we got caught…"

"Then we'd tell them. I don't really want to go back inside and drop that little bombshell in the middle of a fundraiser just so that I can get some action," Justin said. "I may be horny, but I'm not that desperate."

"You're right," Rebecca agreed. "I guess I just never thought that this would happen, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Justin reached over and tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear then trailed his fingers down her neck. "I tried so hard to convince myself that I only saw you as a sister, but I couldn't stop looking at you in a way that I have never looked at Sarah or Kitty."

"I hope not," Rebecca giggled, leaning into his caress.

"So…?" Justin prompted.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "So, your place it is." She put the car into drive and pulled out into traffic.

"And in the morning, you just tell Mom you decided to crash at our place after taking me home," Justin suggested.

"Oh, so you're expecting me to spend the night now, are you?" Rebecca teased.

"I'm expecting us to not get much sleep at all tonight," Justin answered. "I wouldn't want you driving home when you're so exhausted."

"You think pretty highly of yourself. Just don't make promises you can't keep," she added cheekily.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts," Justin declared. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

"How long has this secret lust been going on?" Rebecca asked, honestly curious to see if it had been as long as hers.

"Uh uh. No way am I admitting that."

"Really? That long?" Rebecca knowingly smirked.

"What about you?" Justin defensively asked. "How long have you been lusting after your bro?"

"My bro?" Rebecca laughed. "If you're not going to say, then neither am I."

Justin groaned. "Are you sure you're not my sister?"

"Very sure," Rebecca answered. "Some habits are just hard to break."

"Any habit that involves you teasing me like my siblings do is a good one to kick," Justin said.

"I would have to agree," Rebecca said.

Something occurred to Justin. "Is that why you were so against me and Lena being together?"

Rebecca laughed nervously. "I'm going to have to plead the Fifth on that one."

"Wow," Justin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "That long?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't realize it at the time." Rebecca glanced over at him, afraid that he'd be upset. "Lena's the one who clued me into it. She said I was acting like a jealous girlfriend. She was right, but I refused to acknowledge it at the time."

"Here I thought you just objected to me being with her because of Tommy."

"Well, there was that, too. She was a good friend, but I really didn't approve of what she did with you; either of you."

"We Walker men are hard to resist," Justin quipped.

"No need to tell me that," Rebecca agreed.

"So, is it just me? Or are you secretly lusting after Tommy and Kevin too?" Justin asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"Ew. Just you," Rebecca said, pulling a face.

"Good. Just checking," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway of the Walker house and parked the car.

"We're here," Rebecca needlessly said.

"Yeah," Justin agreed.

Both remained as they were.

"We should go inside," Justin suggested, rubbing suddenly sweaty palms against his thighs.

"Right, of course," Rebecca agreed. She turned the car off and pulled out the keys.

"Wait there," Justin said and scurried out of the car, moving around to open Rebecca's door for her.

He offered her his hand, which she accepted, grinning as she stepped out of the car. "Thank you."

Justin kept hold of her hand as he led her into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside, he closed and locked the door.

"You're locking it?" Rebecca observed.

"Just in case Mom gets that urge to check in on me," Justin explained.

"Does this feel weird for you too?" Rebecca asked, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"A little, yeah," Justin admitted. "Look, no one said that we have to do anything tonight. I mean, if you want to just go to sleep in your room, that's okay. We can take things slow."

"You know how to take things slow with a girl?" Rebecca couldn't resist teasing him.

"When she's important to me, yeah, I can."

"Why do you have to do that?" Rebecca sighed.

"Do what?"

"Be so damn irresistible," Rebecca said.

"So I'm irresistible?" Justin grinned.

"You know damn well that you are, or else I wouldn't be here," Rebecca said.

"What I know, is that someone said something about making out tonight, and I don't see any of that happening," Justin said, pulling his tie loose.

"Is that all that you can think about?" Rebecca asked, moving closer to him.

"Given the fact that we're alone in my bedroom, and we're not related? Yeah," Justin said.

"If you want to make out so badly, I think you should do something about it." Rebecca slid her hands under his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms.

Before the jacket had landed on the carpet, Justin's mouth was on hers; kissing her with all of the repressed lust he had been hiding away. His hands roamed over her bare back with confidence now, knowing he had every right to touch her this way.

Now that they were touching, it suddenly wasn't enough. Rebecca began to blindly attack the buttons on Justin's shirt, needing to feel his skin against hers. While she worked on his shirt, Justin's hands dropped to her ass, squeezing and caressing as their mouths continued to devour each other.

Rebecca yanked his shirt from his pants, finally opening the last buttons. She ran her hands over his chest, moaning into his mouth.

Justin groaned and began to pull Rebecca's dress up, using his fingers to draw the material up her body until it was bunched around her waist. His hands took a moment to wander back down to squeeze her bare ass, realizing she was wearing nothing but a thong. If he hadn't been hard before, he most definitely was now.

He wasted no more time in pulling her dress the rest of the way off, breaking the kiss long enough to pull the material over her head.

While Justin lost himself in staring at her body, Rebecca reached up to remove her hairpins, shaking her hair loose. It cascaded down her body, covering her breasts, which seemed to draw Justin back to himself.

"How could it have taken me so long to realize just how hot you are?" he wondered aloud.

Rebecca laughed. "Well, if I'd known this is the kind of reaction I would have gotten, I would have come around nearly naked long before now."

"Don't kid about things like that," Justin groaned. His hands itched to touch her again. He reached for her, and Rebecca eagerly pressed her body against his, meeting him for another mind-numbing kiss.

Justin was so lost in sensation that he jumped when he felt Rebecca's fingers against his stomach as she began to open his pants. He knew that she could feel his arousal, the thin material of his pants doing nothing to hide it. She deftly opened his pants and slid down the zipper, encouraging the material to slide to the ground.

While Justin hurriedly stepped out of his pants, socks and shoes, Rebecca slid onto the bed. Justin tore off his open shirt, too, and crawled onto the bed after Rebecca, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"You have no idea how many nights I thought about seeing you like this, here on my bed," he said as he lay down beside her.

"Am I what you expected?" she asked.

"More than," Justin admitted. "You are so much more beautiful. You're perfect."

"You're just like I thought you'd be," Rebecca said, running a hand over his chest.

"You've seen me like this before," Justin pointed out.

"But not like this," Rebecca contradicted. She boldly trailed her hand down to brush against his erection, taking him firmly in hand. "Not hard, for me. Not with so much lust in your eyes."

"Oh, God," Justin groaned as she started to stroke him through the material. "I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up."

Reluctantly, Rebecca let him go. "We wouldn't want that now."

Justin dropped his head to her shoulder, panting with relief, and some frustration. "You're killing me here."

Rebecca laughed. "We wouldn't want that either."

Justin huffed a laugh against her neck before kissing it. He trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts, taking each one in his mouth in turn. This was one of the things that he had longed to do, get to know her delightful breasts better.

Rebecca writhed beneath him. The stubble from his beard scratched the sensitive skin of her breasts, but in her aroused state, it only turned her on more. After several minutes of delicious torture, she pulled him back up so that she could kiss him.

Rolling them, Rebecca straddled Justin's waist. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and leaned down to kiss him again. She ground against the hardness she could feel beneath her, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

Justin was so turned on right now, that he was afraid that he as going to lose it before he'd even gotten his shorts off. He grasped her hips to still her, forcing her to raise up a bit. Before she could protest, Justin slipped a finger beneath the flimsy material of her thong and easily slid it inside her, causing them both to moan.

He teased her, teased them, until they were both on edge.

Rebecca paused her mouth's exploration of his chest to ask, "Do you have…?"

"Oh, right, yeah." Justin reluctantly withdrew his hand and moved her off of him. He reached for his bedside table and dug around in the drawer until he found the box of condoms. When he turned back to Rebecca, she was lying on her side, completely naked. He had to bite down on his fist to keep himself from coming at the sight.

Rebecca reached for the waistband of his shorts at the same time that he did. Together, they removed the last barrier between them. Justin quickly donned the condom and Rebecca resumed her place over him.

At his questioning look, she shrugged one shoulder and said, "Your knee."

"It would have been fine," he insisted, "but I'm not gonna complain."

As she positioned herself over his cock, Justin grabbed her hips to still her. "Last time I'll ask: You're sure we're not related. I mean, 100% sure? 'Cause there's no going back once we do this."

"I'm sure," Rebecca promised. Leaning down to capture his lips in a searing kiss, she sank down onto him.

Working together, they established a fast pace, both too turned on to take it slow. They had both spent too long thinking the other was off-limits to show any kind of restraint. Hands roamed, clawed and caressed. Mouths tasted and teased, licked and bit. Every inch of flesh was explored.

"Almost there," Justin panted between upward thrusts.

"I'm not quite… Argh!"

As Rebecca spoke, Justin slid one thumb around to massage her clit, taking her from almost there to _there_. Satisfied that she'd finished first, Justin allowed himself to let go.

Rebecca collapsed on top of Justin, her limbs too relaxed to move. She rolled her face against his sweaty chest and looked up at him.

"Somehow I always knew you'd be great in bed," she said, grinning.

Justin tangled his fingers in her hair, drawing her into a kiss. "You were pretty great yourself."

With a sigh, Rebecca pulled herself from on top of Justin to collapse next to him. He made quick work of disposing the condom before turning to face her.

Reaching out to run a hand over her side, awe in his voice, Justin said, "I still can't believe you're really here."

"It's real," Rebecca promised, snuggling closer to him and returning his gentle touches. "I've never felt anything so real before in my life. Being here with you, like this, almost makes all of my mother's lies worth it."

"Just almost?" Justin laughed.

"As great as it is to be with you now, it still isn't worth all of the heartache that the truth is going to cause for everyone else. Especially everything that Nora went through."

"Can we please not talk about our moms right now?" Justin begged.

Rebecca smiled. "I think we can find much better uses for our mouths."

With that, she proceeded to occupy Justin's mouth for a very long time.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 3, 2008.


End file.
